


Be Brave

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Introspection, Wordcount: 50 - 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: For a challenge to write a 25 word fic for the prompt, "Be Brave". I doubled it to get this ficlet.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Be Brave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



"Be brave."

Those two words rattle around Marinette's skull. The funny little red and black god creature says she can be a superhero. Klutzy Marinette. Fourteen-year-old Marinette.

"You can do this," Tikki, the god, says.

"But..." Marinette's sure she _can't._

She suits up anyway.

...and she saves Paris.


End file.
